Broken Faith
by Isis Requiem
Summary: Silas is picked up by Caden Thomas on New Year's Eve and taken in. But will Caden's past and current vices come between Silas and the only thing he's ever truly felt a connection for? Rated for language and upcoming chapters.
1. Meeting

**DISCLAIMER- I do not own Silas. Caden is my own character, but all references to Da Vinci Code are copyrighted to Dan Brown.  
  
**  
_New Year's Eve_

Silas walked aimlessly down the cold, deserted dirt road. The church had dismissed him. He had "served" his time. He was no longer adorned in long, flowing cloak. Now his attire consisted of black pants and a loose fitting black shirt and hooded jacket. The hood was pulled over his head. He had no home and no one to console him. He couldn't even feel God's presence. The bishop's words resounded in his head;_ "We were betrayed, my son." _

Now he walked cold, alone, and due to the powerfully rain that had begun to fall, drenched. He crossed his arms tightly across his chest for warmth. Silas stopped and glanced around at the wooded area surrounding him. Where was he going? He had no friend, no family, and now not even the church. The cold, hard stab of familiarity swept over him as he came to the harsh realization that what he had felt most of his life was once again true; he was alone.

----------------------------------------------------

Caden had finished her double shift finally. It was 11:15 at night and she was more than ready for sleep. She yawned deeply and shook her head. Her raven hair was pulled up in a loose bun with a few stray locks falling over her eyes. She didn't bother brushing them away. She felt half asleep and put in a CD to keep her awake. "The Noose" by A Perfect Circle blared from the speakers. She winced and quickly turned it down. It had been a hard day and a little music always helped her mood. She decided to take the back way home. She was in no mood for city traffic.

As she came over the hill, her headlights uncovered more than justa seemingly empty road. A man stood beside the road clad in all black. She couldn't see his face.

"Fucking hitchhikers," she said under her breath. _He'll never get a ride out here. No one ever takes this road_.

With a deep sigh, she slowed her 1992 Dodge to a stop in front of the man. She leaned over and rolled down the window. The man approached the vehicle awkwardly.

"Where you headed?" She asked the man.

The man glanced down at his feet then back at the girl.

"Into town, I guess," he replied in an accent she couldn't really place.

Caden pinched the bridge of her nose to prevent an oncoming headache, trying to decide what to do. This man could be an ax-murdering rapist for all she knew. She sighed deeply once again and said,

"Get in."

The man opened the door and the car lights clicked on. _An albino_, Caden thought to herself. _Wow, don't I know how to pick 'em? _

When the man closed the car door and Caden began to drive. The CD was still playing.

_…So glad to see you have  
Overcome them  
Completely silent now  
With heaven's help  
You cast your demons out…_

"Thank you," the man said after about a minute of silence. "For the ride"

Caden glanced over at him. "I can't let you freeze to death out here. No one comes down this road unless they're running or tired as hell. Can't have some guy's death on my conscience. I got enough to worry about with the rent." She smiled, but didn't look over at him. Silas couldn't blame her. _A ghost in the night_, he was. "I just hope you're not going to ax me to death." Silas gave her a confused look. This time, she glanced over at him with a grin. "I'm kidding. You don't strike me as a murderer." _Ifshe only knew…  
_  
_…And not to pull your halo down  
Around your neck and tug you off your cloud  
But I'm more than just a little curious  
How you're planning to go about  
Making your amends to the dead …  
_  
"I'm Caden," the girl said, focusing on the road but holding a hand out.

"Silas," the man replied, slowly shaking her hand.

"We'll try to get you a cheaply priced hotel near the station. You can take a train out of here, if you like. God knows I would."

At the mention of God's name, Silas felt a sting in his gut.

Caden didn't remember seeing any bags or anything. _Was he homeless? Did he even have any money at all?  
_  
"Uh, listen," Caden said after a while. "I'm starving. We're coming up on the city limits. Wanna grab a burger on something? My treat. We can figure out what to do with you then.  
"  
Silas was slightly taken aback. He wasn't accustomed to the kindness of strangers outside the church. He looked over at her. She was adorned in a black jacket over a low cut black tank top. His eyes traveled down from her azure eyes down past her neck tracing over the v-neck lines of her tight-fitting shirt down to her breasts, an area so foreign to him. He instinctively flexed his leg muscle, allowing the cilice belt he still wore to cut into his leg. He winced.

Caden looked over at him. "Are you alright?" She asked with genuine concern.

Silas exhaled sharply. "Fine," he replied.

Caden gave him a once-over look then turned on the exit, leading into a gas station and diner. She stopped the car, turned off the ignition and stepped out. She stretched her arms up over her head and yawned. She waited for Silas to step out of the car before hitting the locks. Opening the door to the diner, the familiar aroma of cigarette smoke and alcohol filled her nostrils. Silas was immediately disgusted by the smell. Caden took a seat by the window of the far wall, the farthest from the bar. Silas sat across from her, his eyes scanning the room. In the light, Caden could now see his full features. He was slender, yet muscular. His crystal blue eyes were piercing, yet Caden could see a touch of vulnerability behind the harshness. Silas looked back at Caden and their eyes locked. She gave a hint of a smile then glanced down at the menu in front of her. The waitress walked up and they both gave their orders. The bar was getting rowdier as the football match that was on neared the last round. Caden sighed. She had just left work and she already felt as if she was back there.

"So, Silas. Tell me about yourself."

Silas wasn't sure what to say. _I am a messenger of God... A ghost... Abomination... Murderer... _

"I used to work for the church," he finally replied.

"Used to? What, you fuck a nun or something?"

Silas cringed. He felt a pat on his hand and Caden gave a small chuckle.

"Sorry. It's justme and the church don't exactly have a good history."

"Why?" Silas asked before he could stop himself. Caden gave him a look that clearly read "it's none of your damn business". Just as he was about to apologizing for prying, Caden spoke.

"I was raped by a priest."

Her words stung. The waitress brought over their orders. Caden stirred her drink absent-mindedly as if numb to the harsh fact. _How could a priest, a man of God, commit such a heinous act? How could anyone?_

"I was twelve."

Silas looked up at her. He wanted to comfort her. _What could possibly be said to merit such response?_

The rest of the meal was spent in silence. Caden paid the cashier and walked out into the brisk night air.

"So what do you want to do?" She asked Silas when he joined her outside.

Silas sighed. He wasn't sure what to say.

"I don't really have anywhere to go," he finally replied.

"C'mon, it's New Year's Eve. You gotta have some friends you can stay with."

Silas looked down at this feet. He had no one.

_Fuck._ She couldn't help but feel sorry for him. She knew what it was like to be alone. All too well.

With a sigh she unlocked the Jeep and got in.

"You coming?" She called to him with a smile. _You'll only regret it if you don't._

Silas hurried to the car and got in, yet he was unsure what they were doing. When she drove onto the main road, Silas spoke.

"Thank you"

"Don't thank me," Caden immediately replied.

"Sorry."

"Don't apologize either." _There's nothing in the world emptier than a thank you or an apology. Except maybe faith.  
_  
Silas had to hold his tongue to keep from doing it again. Caden looked over at him them back at the road.

"You are a mystery," she said quietly.

They came upon the lights of the city and Caden took her normal route to her apartment. She drove up the ramp to the parking garage and parked in the space marked "312".

"Come one," she said to Silas as she stepped out of the vehicle.

Silas was stunned. Was she actually allowing him to stay with her?  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**So what's everyone think? I've been meaning to submit this for quite some time. Reviews and suggestions are greatly appreciated and welcomed! Please no flames.**


	2. Home

The parking garage was dimly lit by only a few fluorescent lights that flickered on and off as they wished. The first thing that always came to Caden's mind was the movie _Saw_. She stood close to Silas as she walked to the elevator. Silas was a good six inches taller than her. He looked down at her as the space between them diminished. He felt an odd, over-whelming urge to protect her.

Caden looked around cautiously. One thing she had learned from being raised around big cities- you can _never_ be too careful. She felt an odd connection with the man beside her. He'd seen rough times, she could tell. That's one thing they had in common.

When they reached the elevator, Caden stepped in and pushed the "3" button. Silas stood awkwardly beside her, not knowing how close or far to stand away from her.  
Without any warning, the elevator jerked to a stop. They stood in complete silence and darkness.

"Shit!"

A dim blue light appeared across Caden's face as she opened her cellphone and dialed the number to the front desk.

"Shit!" she said again. "What good is a cell phone if it never fucking works." She walked over to the panel of buttons and held the phone up to a list of emergency procedures written on the wall. She moved the phone down the panel and pressed the red button marked "EMER" for "emergency". The machine jerked back to life and the lights immediately came back on.

"Thank God," Caden said, sitting against the wall. Silas noticed she had gotten incredibly pale. "You might want to sit," Caden said to him. "It's a long five minute ride in this piece of shit."

Silas sat down where he stood. "Are you claustrophobic?" he asked her. Caden gave a wry chuckle.

"No." She took her hair down and ran her fingers through it a few times before putting it back up again. "I'm afraid of the dark," she replied with a sheepish look on her face.

"There's nothing wrong with that."

Caden looked at him with a slightly embarrassed smile. Silas felt the odd feeling to protect her yet again. She looked vulnerable yet there was a cold touch to her. She had been through horrible things. _A match made in Heaven…_

The elevator stopped, this time were it was supposed to. Caden stepped out and rummaged through her purse for her keys, cursing under her breath as she walked to her apartment door. She finally found them and opened the door to the apartment. It was small, big enough for one tennant.The kitchen and the living room was separated by an island that was cluttered with old newspapers and magazines. The living room was fairly large. On the right wall, there was an entertainment center with a large TV in the center surrounded by a large collection of books and movies. The walls were covered with photos and paintings, many of which were Andy Warhol prints. The rest, Silas figured she'd done herself. Against the left wall was an old flowered couch that looked like it had come from the seventies. There was a small hallway to the right of the entry-way that Silas guessed was Caden's bedroom and the bathroom. Caden tossed the keys and her purse on the counter and opened the refrigerator. She pulled two bottles of Guinness out and slid one over to Silas. "Sorry, it's notreally company-ready. I wasn't really expected anyone anytime soon."

"No, thank you," he replied quickly, in regard to the beer. "I don't drink."

"Oh yeah, the church thing," Caden replied, taking a swig of her drink. "Were you a clergyman or something?"

"Monk."

"What happened?"

Flashes of the memories came flooding back before Silas could stop them. The betrayal. Murder. The last words he'd heard from the Bishop.

"I'd rather not discuss it," he replied as the memories faded.

Caden glanced at the clock on the wall. It was ten minutes until midnight. She walked over to the couch and turned on the TV. "Well, come in. Get comfortable," Caden said as she kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. She flipped through a few channels before settling on a New Year's special. Silas sat down at the opposite end of the couch. He glanced at the photos that were on the coffee table in front of them. His eyes fixed on one black and white closeup of Caden and a man kissing.

"I like to pretend that's not me," Caden said abruptly, shaking Silas back to conscious thought. "An ex of mine. Psycho." Silas glanced over at her. Her eyes had become distant as she looked at the picture. She looked up at Silas, gave a quick smile, then looked back at the TV. "The past is the past. No use dwelling."

Loud cheers and screams coming from adjacent apartments told them the finalcountdown to New Year's had begun.

"Three..."

"Two..."

"ONE!"

"Happy New Year!"

After the cheers hadn't subsided after about a minute, Caden stood up and shut her window with a frustrated sigh.She walked in one of the rooms in the hallway and retured a few moments later with pillows and a blanket.

"Sorry it's not a pullout. It's pretty comfortable though." She tossed the pillows on the couch and handed the blanket to Silas.

"Thank you, Caden."

Caden looked at him and their eyes locked.

"Mi casa es su casa. If you get hungry or anything," she ushered to the fridge. "Good night, Silas." She walked into her bedroom and leaned against the closed door, pinching the bridge of her nose agian. She never trusted people, especially strangers. Why did she feel the need to help this man? She laid down in her bed and tried to put her restless mind to sleep.

* * *

_"Caden, would you come here for a moment?" _

"Yes, Father Tommy?"

"Caden, you've really shone impeccable strength and faith in the Lord. I'm very proud of you, Caden."

"Thank you, Father." The words gave great power to the twelve year old girl.

"Caden, I want to show you something... Only special children get to see this room... And you are very special, Caden."

* * *

  
Caden sat up immediately, gasping and sweating profusely. It had been years since she had had such graphic memories of her past. It only took her a moment to realize her head was throbbing. She raised a shaky hand to her forehead and rubbed her temples. She looked over at the alarm clock on her bedside table. _3:27_. She'd only been asleep for a little over three hours. She stood up slowly and walked out of her bedroom toward the kitchen.She had momentarily forgotten about Silas and she was startled when she saw him asleep on the couch. She slowly walked over to him and knelt beside his sleeping body. He was facing the back of the couch with his arms pulled tightly across his chest and his legs were pulled partially up to his stomach, almost in a fetal position. Caden pulled the blanket over his shoulder and traced a delicate finger over his hairline across his forehead. She smiled to herself for a reason unknown to her. She stood up slowly and walked out into the kitchen. She opened the medicine cabinet and took two Tylenol with a sip fromthe unopened bottle of Guinness on the counter. She winced at the taste of the luke warm alcohol. With one last glance at Silas, she headed back into her bedroom.

* * *

**Okay dokey. Sorry, this update took a lot longer than I meant it to. My computer crashed and I'm mooching off my roommate by using her laptop. Please disregard any typos. I see that I make a lot of them. Thank you so much for the reviews! Any suggestions for further chapters are greatly appreciated. I kinda have an idea for them, but any idea are welcomed! Cheers!**


	3. update

**Just letting you all know (those of you that are still subscribed, if any) that I will be updating this shortly after, what, a two year hiatus?**

**So.**

**Keep your eyes open :)**


End file.
